


The Fantasy I've Dreamt About

by bunnykingdy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wooyoung wears booty shorts because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: San is around a hundred percent sure that that was not what Wooyoung had worn to sleep yesterday, and he’s sure because he fucked him until he passed out and dressed him afterwards. So why the fuck is Wooyoung sauntering into the kitchen wearing the tiniest pair of booty shorts?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	The Fantasy I've Dreamt About

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers it's my first ateez fic and i lowkey cant believe it's woosan sjkdbjsnhd anyway, this is not beta read but i did proofread it so if there's any mistakes, feel free to tell me so i can edit it :D

San is around a hundred percent sure that that was not what Wooyoung had worn to sleep yesterday, and he’s sure because he fucked him until he passed out and dressed him afterwards. So yeah, he did not gave him whatever it was Wooyoung was wearing at the moment. 

So pray tell why is his boyfriend sauntering into the kitchen wearing the smallest, tightest pair of booty shorts he’d ever seen. San doesn’t even think he’s seen those in their wardrobe before. He’d seen a fair few Wooyoung had donned before but this is another level of its own. It’s a pastel purple colour made of velvet and clung to every curve Wooyoung has, which is a lot. It was so short that half of his ass cheeks were falling out. It also does not help in the slightest that Wooyoung decided to wear it with San’s shirt. 

“Morning.” he says sweetly, face smug as he leans over the counter to grab an apple, purposefully arching his back to push his ass out a bit. The only reason San didn’t just immediately bent him over and fucked his cum into Wooyoung was the sobering sound of their eggs burning on the stove. 

“Shit!” He closed the fire quickly, grabbing the pan off the burner and settling it on their marble counter instead. It wasn’t burnt that badly so San just scrapes it off into the plate. Wooyoung snickers behind him, well aware of the effect of his actions. Narrowing his eyes, San turns around to find his boyfriend looking over his shoulder with a smile. He inched closer and roughly, he pulled Wooyoung close by the hips. 

Wooyoung yelps when he topples over by the sudden pull but still laughing because watching his boyfriend struggle is funny apparently. He rests his head on his forearms, giggling into his own hands as he turns around to look at San with a shit-eating smile. 

His boyfriend did not look amused, eyebrow raising and fuck if that doesn’t turn Wooyoung on. He always did thrived off of angry San, the dominance he showed over Wooyoung whenever he did something bad. How he gets so rough, the marks doesn’t go away even after days. The way San would pin him to the wall and just fuck him dry. That’s the San he was planning to coax out of this morning. 

Looks like he succeeded with the dark look San was giving him. 

“Think it’s funny, is it? Won’t be as fun when you’re eating burnt eggs later,” the threat falls flat and Wooyoung continues to laugh, not at all afraid.

In all honesty though, San thinks he looks so beautiful. Like not just pretty, but breathtaking and San still couldn’t believe Wooyoung isn’t some sort of projection he managed to conjure up. The way his body is shaking with laughter, the way his eyes turn to cute little crescents looking up at him. the juxtaposition of how cute his smile was to the way he was bent over, pliant in San’s hold is driving him crazy. 

On one hand, San wanted to just pull down the shorts and slam into him, on the other hand, he wanted to kiss him sweetly and make love to him. Ah the decisions he must make.

For now though, he’s just gonna appreciate the meal in front of him. San presses his hard-on unashamedly to the back of Wooyoung’s thighs as he lazily caressed over the exposed skin. Watching his fingers sink in the flesh of his waist before going lower down. 

At this point, Wooyoung had gone completely silent. Cheeks burning as he watches San feel him up. The look he had was of both lust and love. Just the thought makes him moan in embarrassment. When the hands finally arrive on his ass, Wooyoung whips his head to look forward, too shy to watch San basically worship him. 

The rough hands doesn’t go slow at all, immediately squeezing his ass hard and releasing to watch them jiggle. San pulls the shorts to the side, exposing the swollen hole he had lovingly abused last night. Whistling as he does so and Wooyoung whines, shameful as he knows that he would still be gaping slightly from how hard San gave it to him. 

His boyfriend chuckles at the response before letting the shorts snap back to its place. Without a warning, San gives a mean slap to the cheeks and does it again when he doesn’t receive a complain. The bounce it gives is addicting, Wooyoung always did put on more weight on his lower half and fuck if San doesn’t love it. 

“You-” San mumbles, hands circling all over his body, “-are a menace, Jung Wooyoung.” he says it with so much conviction Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh before replying. 

“You like it though.”

“Hmm,” San tilts his head playfully, eyes zeroing on the shorts, squeezing the ass hard. He didn’t need to think of the answer to be honest but watching Wooyoung squirm is a kink at this point.

“I guess I do,” He says softly. In contrast to how hard his hands were gripping Wooyoung’s ass. Roughly as he fondled them then pulls down the shorts as far as it could go, stopping around mid thighs. 

The air hits his warm body, Wooyoung feels both content and unsatisfied, just wanting San to hurry along and fuck him again but the man had other plans, obviously. Taking his time to ogle the pert ass and stroke the dip of his spine, subtly pushing him down even further. 

The counter is cold, so was the air so when San bent down to give a small kiss on the dimples of his back, the warm breath made him 10 times more sensitive. Wiggling under the scrutinizing hold, Wooyoung lets the tip of his dick rub on the cold hard surface as though that could actually sate him. 

San watches in amazement as Wooyoung rolls his hips, he couldn’t help the smirk that forms on his face. Every second it gets harder for him to restrain himself but watching Wooyoung squirm and beg was just too much fun. 

It was mesmerizing how well Wooyoung could move his hips, gyrating and pushing out and grinding. It also somehow brings out an intense need in San to make him stop, to show who was in control. So his hands move from the back going up slowly to Wooyoung’s nape. 

Gripping the column of neck tight as he forced Wooyoung’s face down against the counter, his cheeks puffing out but lips parted in disbelief. His eyes looked over to San as much as he could without it rolling back, pupils blown wide. 

San sucks in a breath, the smudged makeup made Wooyoung look so used, it sent a shiver straight down to his spine. He bit his lips and threads his fingers through his own hair as it falls back down. Wooyoung seemed to love that, obvious from the impatient look he sent his way. 

That was always a Wooyoung trait. So very impatient. Always in a hurry to have San all over him, always such a tease. At this point San thinks that’s just foreplay for him. He couldn’t say he hates it though. In fact, he absolutely loves it. Loves the way Wooyoung would crawl over his lap shamelessly even when they’re in front of friends. 

“Sann, hurryy,” as per what he said. Impatient.

“Hush. Be good,” San replied, accompanying it with another smack to the poor rump. Wooyoung huffs but doesn’t disobey, surprisingly. He must be really horny then for him to not be a brat. 

San lovingly rubs at the nape then moves his other hand in between Wooyoung’s plump lips, pushing it in. His boyfriend understood immediately and starts sucking earnestly. Eyes closing and cheeks hollowed out as he drools over the digits. Making lowkey disgusting sounds as he licks in between the fingers before taking it in all the way again. 

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” San remarks cockily even though he wasn’t in an all that well of a position either. His cock has grown to full mass and it kinda hurts in its confines now. To relieve some ache, San grinds down on Wooyoung but never giving too much. 

After a few minutes of letting Wooyoung basically give his fingers a blowjob, he grips the hair just a bit tighter as to tell Wooyoung to stop who dutifully does so. Watching as San pulls it out with a string of saliva that connected them as well as the few drops that are dripping down San’s wrist. It was vulgar and he had half the mind to be embarrassed but when he feels San’s cock twitching, it goes away just as quickly. 

“Good boy.” San inserts two digits immediately considering Wooyoung’s still loose from last night.  
A whimper escapes Wooyoung when he feels it. There’s a numb sort of pleasure when San twirls his fingers around as he pulls out then pushes in again while twisting his wrists. Wooyoung holds back a loud moan when the pads of the fingers lightly brushes over his prostate. 

While it doesn’t directly give him pleasure, San loves fingering Wooyoung, watching his boyfriend go crazy from just his fingers gets him so hard. He loved knowing how good he could give it to him.

“San, it feels so good,” Wooyoung keened, body trembling slightly making San smile at both the validation and how wrecked his voice was already. 

The inside of his ass is so soft and warm and wet from him cumming inside yesterday. He had cleaned up some of them but there are still some inside and when San pushes in till his knuckles, it starts dripping out. 

Wooyoung whines, shy so San kneads where his shoulder blades were as a placating action but that only made him hornier. 

It was so hot to watch, the pearly globs trickling down the inside of his thighs as well as San’s own wrist. The way the rim couldn’t close properly no matter how hard Wooyoung clenched down and how swollen it was. San feels a shiver thinking back.

Wooyoung would never admit it but he loved being like this. He acts like a brat most of the time, partially because he liked how San would become when he did but god just lying down taking whatever San gave him is the best thing ever. He remembered Yeosang had once called him a pillow princess which he denied at first but yeah he totally sees it now. 

Having San move him around and direct his limbs is indescribable. He loves being gaped and being ready for San to always fuck him wherever and whenever. Even though San wasn’t that type of person, Wooyoung was. He wants San to take control and bend him over and just fuck his sloppy ass open. 

Which is exactly what San was doing at the moment. But not like this, his boyfriend is still a tad too gentle for the mood Wooyoung was going for.

“Harder, Sannie. Please,” Wooyoung pleads. Without saying a word, San lets out a huff of disbelief but complies anyway. 

This time, he pushes in four fingers at once earning a rather loud cry from Wooyoung who’s now full on shaking. Wordlessly, San lets his hand from the neck move to play with Wooyoung’s nipples. Pinching them harshly. The plead giving him the realisation that his boyfriend wants a rougher than usual scene. He’s definitely not complaining. 

“Ah, you want it hard today, baby?” San asks with a hard jab of his hands, hitting Wooyoung’s prostate head on. The male lets out a shaky exhale and nods, “Yes.. Want it rough so bad.” 

San smiles. His hands tensing to fuck into the hole harder, his muscles clenching and he idly wonders if he could fist Wooyoung with this pace. His boyfriend doesn’t seem like he will complain, if anything Wooyoung would go crazy for it probably with the way his hips started moving on its own, wanting more. 

“Baby, can I fist you?” 

Wooyoung chokes, cheeks and ears burning as he processed the request. He swallows as he thinks about it. It honestly doesn’t sound so bad, his body contracts thinking of San having his whole hand in him. He may be a bit of a slut but that sounded so hot. 

“Please,” he stutters. 

San bends over to kiss him, sending him a trust-me kind of expression and Wooyoung relaxes. He would trust San with anything. As soon as he replied, San heads to their bedroom to pick up lube because he sure as hell ain’t doing it without it. When he returned, Wooyoung is exactly where he left him, still spread open. His hole winking cutely and San swallows nothing. 

He works him carefully. Before, he was fingering Wooyoung just because, without any intention other than to make him cum. This time, San moves his fingers to stretch him out and made sure the process is pleasurable. Which sounds like it is. 

Wooyoung cries out whenever San hits that spot, no longer muffling his moans. He had no energy to do that anymore and just wants to bask in the pleasure. 

It took nearly quarter of an hour for San to finally try inserting his fingers alongside his thumb. He doesn’t push in immediately, instead shallowly fingering Wooyoung with a thumb. The rim looks so pitiful now. 

“Relax for me, baby. I’m gonna push in now, okay?” 

Wooyoung was out of it for a few seconds, a bit dazed, only when San gently pushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead that he finally processed it. Nodding meekly.

He feels San kiss him, first at his forehead then his lips sweetly, lingering just as he pulls a few inches away, giving him an assuring smile. 

San takes his time, not wanting to rush and hurt Wooyoung. The view was, to say the least, arousing to watch. Wooyoung feels his knees buckle, giving away as San’s hand finally sinks in till his wrist. 

It’s such a weird sensation but not bad. He feels full but that makes him even more desperate for San’s cock, weirdly enough. He couldn’t believe that San had an actual whole fist in him. Just the thought of it makes him harder than before. 

“Fuck, sweetheart-” San exhales, “-and I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.” he groans before laying a single peck on Wooyoung’s cheek. He made sure not to move his hand just yet, instead he watches the way the rim closes over his wrist. The feeling itself is out of this world but it wasn’t much different than just fingering him. 

“You can move now,” Wooyoung stammered after some time and San nods even though he probably couldn’t see him do it anyway. As carefully as he could, San pulls out until the widest part of his hand then fucks it back inside. 

“Nghh!” Wooyoung sobbed, hiccuping when San does it again. It wasn’t the type of feeling you could easily get used to but after a few times, it really becomes sort of addicting. 

San twists his hand while he pushed in and this time made sure all his fingers brushed the prostate. The response he gets inflates his ego, Wooyoung nearly comes. Crying out, his hands moving around to find a grip somewhere. 

“Feels nice?” 

Did he have to ask? Wooyoung near grumbled at him but was caught dead in his tracks when San rams his fist back in, whatever complain he had flying away. 

Wooyoung wonders if he could come like this, being spread open and a hand in him, like some kind of whore. Few minutes in and he can barely feel anything except San anymore, his body reduced to one single cell that could only respond to his boyfriend. He hangs onto the humiliation of this scenario. 

Without much care, San pulls his hand out, the hole closing then opening with a vulgar sound as it pushes out the air. The embarrassed whine Wooyoung gives him when he hears it made San laugh. He found it weirdly endearing. The hole is gaping and leaking out the lube San had generously squirted into him.

The poor asshole looked so good San wished he had used edible lube instead so he could eat him out but well, he’ll save that for later. Right now he just wants to hurry up and get his cock in Wooyoung. He’s had enough, it was increasingly difficult to ignore his hard-on. San slips his hand into the waistband of his pants to pull out his cock. 

“Why’d you stop?” Wooyoung pouts, attempting to shake his hips but finds himself not being able to move his lower half at all. He looks over his own shoulder and sees his ridiculously handsome boyfriend jerking off to his hole. The blood rushed to his ears and his skin suddenly feels like it’s on fire. 

San’s sharp eyes are set on where his asshole would be. Eyebrows furrowed in as he furiously pumped the length, precum spilling from the slit. San was getting off to the sight of his gaping asshole and he’s using the hand that was just in him seconds ago. The thought of it is so hot Wooyoung rubs his thighs together for some relief. Hoping San would notice his desperation and just fuck him already. 

He lets San have his fun for a minute before acting up. But it’s not his fault okay? He wants to be fucked. San gives one last stroke before aiming it to the entrance. It was so loose that he barely had to push in and the rim couldn’t even clench around his length. 

“You’re so fucking loose.” San spits out as he rams in all at once, hips stuttering once he’s all in and Wooyoung whimpers at the accusing tone but San wasn’t wrong, he could barely feel any pressure in his ass. 

San gives a few thrusts, harshly fucking into him while his hands find purchase on Wooyoung’s hips. it feels good but not nearly good enough, Wooyoung is way too loose for him to actually relieve himself. 

It seems as though only Wooyoung was getting anything from this. The boy moaning and drooling all over the counter as San rubs the tip of his cock on the swollen organ. His body jerking everytime San moves. 

San pinched Wooyoung’s ass roughly, “Tighten up a bit, sweetheart. I can barely feel anything here.” the tone of it teasing and impatient. Wooyoung flushed and pliantly obeyed. Clenching down as hard as he can, smiling when he hears San sigh in contentment. 

“That’s more like it,” he mumbled and quickly starts fucking into Wooyoung again. This time rougher, cock dragging in and out in rapid succession, not caring if he hits the prostate anyway considering Wooyoung had already gotten his fun. Besides, it’s entertaining to watch him try. 

“Noo-” Wooyoung cries when San avoids his prostate again. He’s gonna explode at this pace, “-Sannie, right there please,” he begged sweetly, tears pouring down, wetting the counter. He hears San chuckle and the humiliation burns. 

His hands go behind his back, searching for his boyfriend. He felt like slipping away at any moment and needed San to keep him on the ground. Finally relaxing when his San clasps their their hands together. 

Feeling like he’s tortured Wooyoung enough, San changed the angle and fastens his pace, this time with intent on hitting the bundle of nerves head on. He kicks Wooyoung’s legs to open wider but the shorts wouldn’t budge. 

Impatiently, San released Wooyoung’s hands to rip it open. Using all his strength to tear the stitches and lets it fall down. Wooyoung gasps in surprise, the show of strength settling a fire in his stomach that he couldn’t even get mad. Then, he returns his hand back to where they were.

Without the stupid shorts in the way, San finally moves Wooyoung around to his desired position and fucks him earnestly. 

“Ngh, ngh,” the moans were punched out of him as pleasure creeps from the tip of his toes to the base of his stomach, knotting up. Just a bit more. 

“San, harder.” he whines, his orgasm just a few seconds away. 

“Don’t order me around.” his boyfriend huffs but he fucks in harder anyway. Bending over a little and rams his cock in. The drag feels heavenly and the lube helped smooth the thrusts. Wooyoung was so close he could taste it and his hole was clamping down tighter than before. 

San was the same and he doesn’t stop thrusting even though it was getting a bit tiring, his sweat was dripping down on Wooyoung’s back. 

“Fuck,” he spat, hips stuttering. God, he was so close, it was frustrating. 

When Wooyoung comes, it was explosive and sudden. His body shaking like a leaf as his cock sprays the counter white. Legs giving up and his hands fall limply to his side. His eyes shut close and mouth wide open. His vision turned black and when he comes to, San is still fucking him. 

His body took a few seconds to adjust and when it does, Wooyoung lets out a pathetic whimper, body overstimulated. 

“Just a bit more, baby. You take it so well,” San praises, hands running down his body appreciatively. But his hole had loosened back to its prior state and San bit his lips in frustration. He smacks the ass, a warning and his boyfriend obeys, squeezing as hard as he can. 

Feeling like it’s enough, San thrusts in a few more times. His hips meeting Wooyoung’s ass harshly every time, the slapping sound accompanied Wooyoung’s cute moans. 

Nearing his climax, San’s long thrusts turn shorter but rougher. Slamming in to the base before pulling out and doing it again, sinking his cock in. Wooyoung hears San come before feeling it. Warm cum filling him and San slows down to a shallow grind. Letting the soft walls of Wooyoung’s hole milk him. It was gaping so much that the cum seeped out, running down the inside of his thighs. 

San falls over, his hands next to Wooyoung’s head as he breathes heavily. Head bowing and sweat dripping. When he opens his eyes, Wooyoung was staring at him with half lidded eyes, still hazed from the intense orgasm early in the morning. 

San shoots him a sweet smile, dimples showing before leaning down and kisses his boyfriend. It was messy, they were both out of breath but Wooyoung lets his eyes fall shut anyway, enjoying the afterglow. 

“Good?” San asks once they pull away. And Wooyoung shakes his head, he doesn’t think he can talk after that. San laughs and pulls out his flaccid cock. The rest of the cum pouring out and he watched for a second before lifting up his boyfriend.  
San carries him into the bedroom bridal style with Wooyoung’s head laying against his chest, breathing in San’s smell. 

“Those shorts were expensive.” is the first thing he says once he finds his voice back and San looks down to him, eyebrow quirking up. 

“I recall a certain someone asking for me to go harder.” he retorted before adding, “-and I’m pretty sure you used my card for those.” 

Wooyoung giggles because yeah that’s true. 

“Still, buy me a new one,” Wooyoung pouts and successfully earns himself a smooch from that. San pulling him closer on the bed and kisses him. 

Tongue exploring everywhere and they both smiled into the kiss. San held his waist gently and Wooyoung circles his arms around San’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

They spent some time like that, kissing each other sloppily. Lips then forehead then neck. San only stops once Wooyoung starts falling asleep and he follows, pulling the comforter over their bodies. 

“Love you.” he whispers before tucking Wooyoung’s head under his chin and lets sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/mingiprincess) i made it on a whim because i didn't want to bother my moots on my other acc lmaoo lets be mutuals yall!


End file.
